La fin de toi, la fin de tout
by Clara - RDBD
Summary: Bellatrix ressentit le sort de Molly Weasley la frapper de plein fouet. Ca y est, c'est la fin. Sa fin. Elle allait mourir, et quitter ce monde. Mais de toute manière, quelle importance ? OS sur Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange


Coucou les gens :D

Voilà mon TOUT PREMIER OS. Je suis toute émue :')

En plus, à la base, j'étais partie pour écrire une looooongue fanfiction (j'avais déjà écrit deux chapitres), une Dramione, pour être plus précise, ET LA, mon ordinateur EST TOMBE EN PANNE ! Et je n'ai pas pu récupérer les fichiers. RIP. J'ai eu l'immense flemme de tout recommencer, peut-être un autre jour...

Bref, c'est une fiction sur Bellatrix et Rodolphus, car j'ai toujours trouvé assez peu d'histoires sur ce couple et ils m'intriguent ! Il y aura un passage sur chacun, sur leurs pensées et leurs sentiments. Bon, je me tais et on passe à l'histoire !

 **Disclaimer** : tous les personnages sont à la meilleure des meilleures, bien évidemment, j'ai nommé, **JK Rowling** ! Seule l'intrigue m'appartient, malheuresement.

Bonne lecture !

O-O-o-O-oOOOo-O-o-O-O

Bellatrix ressentit le sort de Molly Weasley la frapper de plein fouet. Ca y est, c'est la fin. _Sa_ fin. Elle allait mourir, et quitter ce monde. Mais de toute manière, quelle importance ? IL se fichait d'elle, elle n'était pour LUI qu'un soldat combattant à ses côtés dans cette guerre sans merci. Si elle mourrait, IL se dirait seuleument : _Mince alors, une mangemort de moins, quelques ennemis de plus. Bon, pas si grave. On se rattrapera..._ Elle avait beau s'habiller de la manière la plus provocatrice qu'il soit pour essayer d'attirer son attention, rien n'y faisait. Elle récoltait seuleument un regard suspicieux de son mari, Rodolphus. Elle lui renvoyait le regard le plus noir dont elle était capable, il détournai les yeux. Puis un haussement d'épaules.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'était rien pour LUI, _rien._ Rien de rien. Voldemort se fichait d'elle comme de sa première baguette. Et cela fendait le cœur de Bellatrix, si encore il lui en restait un.

Depuis toute petite, la brune rêvait d'un homme _méchant, sournois, maléfique._ A un prince pas si _charmant._ Tousles garçons que ses parents lui avaient présenté en prévision d'un futur mariage étaient de véritable mauviettes. Tous là, à lui faire la cour pour le bon plaisir de leurs familles respectives. Ridicule. On lui avait même proposé Lucius Malefoy, mais quand elle voyait ce qu'il était devenu, un lâche, qui faisait tout pour échapper aux tâches que lui confiaient le Maître, jusqu'à les rejeter sur son pauvre fils, elle était bien heureuse et soulagée d'avoir refusé. Il était bon pour sa petite sœur, Narcissa la jolie blonde.

Mais aux alentours de ses 16 ans, elle avait toujours rejeté tous les hommes qui l'avaient convoitée et ses parents organisèrent finalement son mariage avec Rodolphus Lestrange, sans lui demander son avis...

Lui l'aime véritablement, c'est certain. Il la regardait toujours avec envie, admiration, _amour_. Mais pas elle. Dès que Tom Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort, a pris du pouvoir, elle a complètement tourné le dos à son épous, au grand malheur de ce dernier. Elle a été l'une des premières à rejoindre le Mage Noir et s'était entièrement consacrée à lui, jusqu'à en tomber amoureuse, d'un amour glauque et malsain.

Elle adorait quand il tuait : dans ses yeux, elle pouvait lire du plaisir et de la joie, et du pouvoir...

Elle sentit ses forces la quitter. Elle revit pendant un instant les yeux rouges de son Maître. Du Maître de son cœur.

Puis elle sombra dans un monde inconnu, la mort...

Roldolphus regarda la scène ou venait de se réaliser le meurtre de sa femme. Sa femme Bellatrix, la folle psychopathe, celle qu'il aimait. Il était... Il se sentait... confus. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte, cela n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses : elle était bien trop puissante pour cela. Une Weasley est incapable de tuer une Sang-pur, c'est évident, voyons ! Alors dans ce cas là, pourquoi reposait-elle sur le sol, sans bouger ? Pourquoi restait-elle en plein milieu du champ de bataille, au risque de se faire piétiner ? Normalement, elle aurait déjà dû être debout, et aurai déjà du exterminer la grosse rousse qui avait osé s'en prendre à elle. Au lieu de ça, cette dernière continuait de se battre et d'aider ses amis.

Alors le Mangemort réalisa. Il ne pourrait plus s'amuser à torturer des Moldus jusqu'à la folie avec elle, comme ils aimaient si bien le faire. Il ne la sermonnerai plus sur sa tenue indécente pour une femme de son rang. Il ne l'entendrait plus se plaindre à longueur de journée de la petite Granger, la Sang-de-bourbe insolente. Il ne pourrait plus la voir rire de son habituel rire démoniaque.

Car elle était morte.

Son cœur s'était serré, ratatiné jusqu'à l'étouffer de tristesse. Il ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien, voyait juste le corps inerte de sa compagne.

Alors il courut la rejoindre, s'allongea à ses côtés, lui prit sa main froide, et sous le regard incrédule de l'assemblée, pointa sa baguette sur son cœur.

« Avada Kedavra. »

O-O-o-O-oOOOo-O-o-O-O

Et voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que cette toute première histoire vous aura plu, et surtout, n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! Je vous répondrai avec plaisir ! A la prochaine ;-)


End file.
